Diglett dig
by TheUnnamedStranger
Summary: A trainer goes to catch a pokemon and instead learns a lesson from the pokemon itself, mild gore and violence, oneshot, please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (sadly)**

**A/N: Okay, while this IS rated T, I do think it should be M rated. I know I said I don't write M fics but let me specify, I do not write any M fics containing sex or any sexual activity of the sort, as Cave Johnson would say: "I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN LEMONS!"**

**I got the idea for this by reading the "Glitchlette" creepypasta (look it up), and here it is!**

**Another note: Apparently border lines don't show up once a fic gets published, so I'm gonna try using equal signs.**

One fateful day in the forest, an eager young trainer was running about looking for pokemon to swipe for his collection, his Vaporeon trailing behind him. He was eagerly searching for his final catch…

He had longed for a Diglett, it was his dream to catch one from the very first day he had begun catching pokemon, and little did he know, he would regret it.

He read that the Diglett live underground, so when he came upon a cave he was ecstatic! He ran right in.

The cave was dark, so he attempted to light his lantern. But to his surprise, it went out as quickly as it lit.

"Huh? I swear I refueled this thing!" He said out loud, confused.

"Vapoooo" Vaporeon said uncomfortably. He was as frightened as the trainer was.

The trainer continued, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed something scuffling across the floor. He thought it was a Diglett, but it didn't look _quite _like a Diglett. He chased after it.

He was deep into the cavern, and after several tries his lantern finally lit.

But as soon as it did, he wished it hadn't

Corpses of trainers and Pokemon lay dead on the ground, bleeding, twisted, and mangled, some of them had their eyes missing, and others had strange marks on their necks. The trainer was shocked and frozen in place; he then felt something at his feet.

It was his Vaporeon, but he was bleeding, one of his fin ears was torn, and his tail and neck had claw marks, the pokemon collapsed onto the ground.

The trainer immediately burst out crying, kneeling over his dead pokemon. That Vaporeon was his only friend and he was gone! He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, Diglett or no Diglett, his own life was more important.

He looked around everywhere, but no exit was visible, he was too far into the cave to find his way out.

Then he heard a distorted cry that made him clamp his ears shut.

He picked his lantern back up to look, and what he saw was horrific. It was a Diglett, but he had a horrible distorted face.

"What do you want?" The Diglett said in a distorted and almost unintelligible voice

"I-I'm here because I w-want to c-catch a D-Diglett" The trainer stammered, unable to keep his voice steady.

"Ah, so you're a trainer?" The Diglett asked, seemingly raising an eyebrow, even though Diglettes generally don't _have _eyebrows.

"Y-Yes" The trainer answered, relaxing a bit

The Diglett's tone immediately changed, his voice became rigid and teeming with rage "I hate trainers! All you want to do is enslave us and put us into tiny balls! Do you have any idea how cramped it is in there? Do you?!"

"N-No! P-please don't h-hurt me! I h-had no idea!"

"Ah, but you're a child, you don't know any better. I'll spare you in this case…" The Diglett said, returning to his normal tone

The trainer wanted to protest not knowing better, but his life depended on keeping his mouth shut.

"….However, you will need a reminder so I don't see you again!" The Diglett seemed to grow in size after saying this.

"Wh-Wha?" The trainer looked up at the impending doom

The Diglett let out a call, and a few smaller Digletts that looked normal all joined him, but they were angry. _Very _angry.

They all began to sing in a somber tone "Diglett dig, Diglett dig, Trio Trio Trio, Diglett dig, Diglett dig, Trio Trio Trio…"

Immediately, the trainer screamed in pain, his eyes rolled to whites, and he threw his head back in agony. He felt all the pain and torment these poor Digletts had gone through and it was awful! His bones were on fire, he couldn't breathe, and then they stopped singing, and the trainer collapsed.

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees then said "That was horrible!"

"Indeed" the distorted Diglett said, now at his normal size. "Now do you know how we feel and what we go through every day of our lives?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry" The trainer got up and brushed himself off

"If we see you here again, we will sing our song, and you will pay. Heed my warning. Your Vaporeon will be fine as long as he gets medical help" The Diglett then scuffled away along with all the other Digletts.

The trainer immediately felt bad for the Digletts, and he swore never to catch another pokemon in his life. He picked up his unconscious Vaporeon and ran out of the cave.

After his Vaporeon healed, he released it into the wild along with all the other pokemon he caught, when his parents saw this, they were confused

"Son, why did you let all your pokemon go? You worked so hard to catch them!" The trainer's dad asked, flabbergasted.

The trainer paused for a moment, then responded, "If you love something, set it free"

"I can't argue with that" The trainer's dad agreed.

**End of fic**

**My longest fic so far and I'll say it was a good one. R&R, hope all you people liked it.**


End file.
